The present invention relates to a survey setting point indicating device used for a survey work, for instance, an operation such as a determination of a survey setting point or the like.
In a survey work, for example, a survey setting work for driving a pile in a survey setting point, a surveying instrument is set in a known point, and the surveying instrument indicates the survey setting point (coordinates) and communicates an information of the survey setting point to a worker (hereinafter a pile driving worker) who drives a pile in the survey setting point.
The pile driving worker supports a survey setting point indicating device, and the surveying instrument measures a position of the survey setting point indicating device and communicates, to the pile driving worker, a deviation between the current position of the survey setting point indicating device and the survey setting point. The pile driving worker supports the survey setting point indicating device in a position in which deviation comes to be eliminated and determines a point indicated by the survey setting point indicating device as the survey setting point.
As a conventional survey setting point indicating device, there is a pole fitted with a prism. A lower end of the pole indicates a survey setting point, and a surveying instrument measures the position of the prism. When a value measured by the surveying instrument coincides with a value of the survey setting point in a state in which the pole is vertically supported, the survey setting point is determined.
Therefore, the pole is provided with a tilting detector such as a bubble tube or the like to check whether the pole stands vertically or not.
For this reason, even when the value measured by the surveying instrument coincides with the value of the survey setting point, if the pole is tilted, it is necessary to correct the pole to stand vertically (perform leveling). When a tilting of the pole is adjusted from this condition, the position of the prism is displaced in a horizontal direction and is deviated from the survey setting point. Accordingly, it is necessary to adjust further the position of the survey setting point indicating device. Therefore, setting an accurate survey setting point has required troublesome operations, in which adjusting of the position of the survey setting point indicating device and leveling are repeated.
Incidentally, as the survey setting point indicating device in which a pole is equipped with a prism, there is a survey setting point indicating device disclosed in JP-A-2009-204557.